Watching the past
by winxandwarriors
Summary: The Winx Club and specialist have kids now, but it wasn't always like this. A new villain Akando(Native American for Ambush) showed up, the Winx had to leave there kingdoms to have there children and the guys stayed back to protect there kingdoms. So now the Winx, specialist, Winx J.R and All of The Magic Dimension, along with Earth will get to watch what has happen throw the years
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall...Have fun. **

**WARNING: This story has A LOT of music in it!;)**

**Pleases R&R**

**Also, I don't own Winx Club, The characters(Except the Winx kids and SOME of the villains), nor the songs.**

**Let's get started!:D**

"Hey yall, It's so good to be at Alpha, the place my mom and the rest of the Winx started there life! I can't wait until you see the videos of my and the rest of the Winx kids life." Ariel announced.

"They are going to be able to see are life?" Violet asked.

"I can't wait to see what trouble my kids have gotten in." Riven smirked.

"OH NO!" Melody, River, and Nick gulped.

"I know right." Layla and Tecna both laughed.

"STOCKERS!" Sophie yelled.

"How are they stockers? We are letting them watch us. We're letting _all _of the Magic dimension and Earth watch." Digit explained.

"Then we are the stockers." Sophie shot back.

"You can't stock yourself you twit!" Dylan hissed.

"Can't you kids stop fighting and show the dang film already!" Riven snarled.

"OK, ok, Dang dud. Let's get this started." Ariel started the film.

* * *

**8 years before(The Winx kids are 8 in this time seen)**

"MOM!, MOM!, WHERE ARE YOU!" Ariel cried.

"What is it sweety? Are you ok?" Tecna wiped the tears from Ariel's eyes.

"I-i had a b-b-bad dre-eam. Ariel sniffed.

"Aww, come here, Mama is right here." Tecna rocked her daughter and singed.

**_Baby Mine(All credit goes to the makers of Dumbo)_**

_Baby mine, don't you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part, baby of mine_  
_Little one when you play_  
_Don't you mind what you say_  
_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear, baby of mine_  
_If they knew sweet little you_  
_They'd end up loving you too_  
_All those same people who scold you_  
_What they'd give just for_  
_The right to hold you_  
_From your head to your toes_  
_You're not much, goodness knows_  
_But you're so precious to me_  
_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Ariel hugged her mother.

"I guess we should just stay up, it's already seven." Tecna told her daughter.

"Okay mama, you want me to wake up my cousins(the other winx kids)." Ariel asked

Why don't you do that now" Tecna walked into her room.

**In Musa's room**

"Melody, wake up, it's time." Ariel whispered.

"What, Ariel! What are you doing in here?" Melody asked.

"Shhh, it's time." Ariel told her.

"Oh! River, River wake up you lug! It's time." Melody whispered almost yelling.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep Mel!" River grumbled.

"River get up!" Melody poked him in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" River hollered in a whispered.

"It was for being a idiot, wake up, IT"S TIME!"Melody Hissed.

"Why didn't you just say that." River asked.

"I did, you'er such a boy." Melody scoffed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" River asked.

"It means NOTHING, now come on you two, we need to wake up the rest." Ariel Hissed.

**12 minutes later**

"Zoey, can you get the tape, I need it for this banner." Ariel asked.

"Here you go A, how much more do we got to do?" Zoey handed Ariel the tape.

"Just a little more, River did you get that football pumped." Ariel asked.

"Check!"

"Great, Dylan how's the new computer going?"

"It's great Ariel, It has internet and all that good stuff." Dylan told her.

"Yo, Violet, what about those flowers?", Ariel walked up to her.

"Great, there all alive and smelling GREAT!" Violet smiled.

"Everyone hide! Digit and my mom are coming!" Tammy warned.

Everyone hit the floor with a big THUMP.

"Did you hear that." Flora asked.

"What was that." Digit asked as she turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

As Flora and Digit looked around they saw presents on the table, streamers and balloons all over the place, cake and flowers, and lastly, everyone was in summer clothes(I'll give you details in the next chapter).

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!" Digit squealed.

"Let's get this party started." Ariel jumped onto the mini-stage.

"One!" Melody singed.

"Two." Zoey smiled.

"Three." Ariel yelled.

"Four." Violet ended.

**"The Party's Just Begun"(All credit to makers of The Cheetah Girls)**

**_Zoey:_**_Start the party up_

_**Angel:**Hit the groove_

_**Ariel:**Celebrate is what we're here to do_

_**Violet:**Crank the music_  
_Now's the time_  
_**Sophie:**All of us are here tonight_

_**Violet:**something new_  
_we're moving on_  
_We've been thinking 'bout it all year long_  
_**Ariel:**Got the right moves, cheetah girls_  
_Here we go gonna rock the world_

_**All:**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours_  
_Dance till your feet don't touch the floor_  
_Celebrate the day you've waited for_  
_[x2]_  
_Party like you're ready for so much more_  
_Do it like you know it's never been done_  
_Go a little crazy, have too much fun_  
_Today's the day, come on everyone_  
_The party's just begun_

_**Ariel:**I know you feelin' this_

_Put your hands up if you feelin' this_

_**Zoey: **I'm feelin it girl_

_**Ariel:**I know you Fellini' it_

_**Sophie**:Hey_

_**Violet:**Everybody get up here we go_

**_Zoey:_**_Everybody now make some noise__  
__All the girls and all the boys_  
_**Angel:**Don't you know we got it going on_  
_All together we belong_  
_**Violet:**Pump the beat y'all_  
_That's the groove_  
_Looking good with a new attitude_  
_**Ariel:**Start the party, uh_  
_Time to shine_  
_Cheetahs now we're doing it right_

_**All:**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours_  
_Dance till your feet don't touch the floor_  
_Celebrate the day you've waited for_  
_Party like you're ready for so much more_  
_Do it like you know it's never been done_  
_Go a little crazy, have too much fun_  
_Today's the day, come on everyone_  
_The party's just begun_  
_Come on_

_**Zoey: **We can do anything everything we wanna_  
_Finally we get the chance_  
_Everybody wanna celebrate_  
_Let the party never end_  
_Ready for the summer holiday_  
_anticipating what's ahead_  
_**Ariel:**Now we're better than we've ever been_  
_You know we do it right_  
_Acapella now bring it in_  
_Come on girl, one more time_

_**Angel: **Chillin' out_  
_Break it down_  
_That's the way we do it now_  
_Attitude in the groove_  
_Getting into something new_  
_**Violet:**Say goodbye to yesterday_  
_Future looking good to me_  
_All together raise your hands_  
_Time to party, time to dance_

_**Zoey :**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours_  
_**Violet:**Dance till your feet don't touch the floor_  
_**Sophie:**Celebrate the day you've waited for_

_**All:**Party like you're ready for so much more_  
_Do it like you know it's never been done_  
_Go a little crazy, have too much fun_  
_Today's the day, come on everyone_  
_The party's just begun_

"That was great girls." Digit cheered.

"I think you kids did great!" Flora told them.

"why don't we ALL sing one?" Digit asked.

"Why not, let's do this." River jumped out his set and ran to the stage.

**"I Gotta Feelin'"(Credit to The ****black Eyed Peas)**

_**Flynn:**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4]_

_**River:**Tonight's the night _  
_Let's live it up _  
_I got my money _  
_Let's spend it up _

_**Dylan: **Go out and smash it _  
_Like Oh My God _  
_Jump off that sofa _  
_Let's get get OFF _

_I know that we'll have a ball _  
_If we get down _  
_And go out _  
_And just loose it all _

_**Digit:**I feel stressed out _  
_I wanna let it go _  
_Lets go way out spaced out _  
_And loosing all control _

_**Nathan:**Fill up my cup _  
_Mozoltov _  
_Look at her dancing _  
_Just take it off _

_**Violet and Flynn:**Let's paint the town _  
_We'll shut it down _  
_Let's burn the roof _  
_And then we'll do it again _

_**All:**Let's do it, let's do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it, and do it, and do it,_  
_Let's live it up_  
_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it _  
_Cause _  
_**River&Digit::**I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_**Flynn&Zoey: **That tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_**Dylan&Ariel:**That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x2]_

_**All**_

_**() are River or Digit:**_

_Tonight's the night (Hey!)_  
_Let's live it up (Let's live it up)_  
_I got my money (I'm paid)_  
_Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)_

_**() are Zoey or Flynn:**_

_Go out and smash it (Smash it) _  
_Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)_  
_Jump off that sofa (C'mon) _  
_Let's get get OFF _

_**() are Ariel or Nick:**_

_Fill up my cup (Drank) _  
_Mozoltov (La' Chaim) _  
_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it) _  
_Just take it off _

_Let's paint the town (paint the town) _  
_We'll shut it down (Shut it down)_  
_Let's burn the roof _  
_And then we'll do it again _

_**All:**Let's do it, let's do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it, and do it, and do it,_  
_Let's live it up_  
_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it,_  
_Let's do it, do it, do it, do it _

_Here we come _  
_Here we go _  
_We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock) _

_Easy come _  
_Easy go _  
_Now we on top (top,top,top,top) _

_Feel the shot _  
_Body rock _  
_Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop) _

_Round and round _  
_Up and down _  
_Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock) _

_Monday, Tuesday, _  
_Wednesday, and Thursday _  
_Friday, Saturday _  
_Saturday to Sunday _

_Get get get get get with us _  
_You know what we say _  
_Party every day _  
_Pa pa pa Party every day _

_And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo) _  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_That tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night _  
_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_Ooooooo hooooo_

"You kids didn't have to do this for us, you do know that right?" Flora told them.

"Well, the kids wanted to throw Digit the party. We are the ones who wanted you to have this party." Musa told her.

"Aww, you guys are great!" Flora hugged her. "But Ariel, Digit, Dylan, and Cody were all born on my birthday... so why is Digit the only one surprised?"

"Well Ariel kinda heard us when we were talking about this and she kinda took over. For Dylan and Cody, well they kinda got it out of Sophie." Melody giggled.

"How did you get it out of Sophie?" Digit asked.

"I made Cody kiss her, after that she was an open book." Dylan snickered.

"YOU WHAT!" Tecna yelled.

"Coming!" Cody yelled and ran outside.

"What am I going to do with him?" Sophie blabbed.

"HELP!" Cody yelled from outside.

"CODY!" Tecna yelled back and ran to the door with the rest fallowing behind.

"Why am I in fire, and WHY AM I NOT ON FIRE!." Cody was freaking out.

Sophie reached out to Cody and water came shooting out of her hands.

"Wow, That was AWESOME!" Sophie ran to Cody and hugged him _tightly_.

"Soph...can't...breath." Cody gasped.

"Oh, yeah...sorry."

"Where is Melody?" Nathan asked. "Melody, oh Melody, where are you, WHY CAN'T I SEE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"I'm right here Nate." Melody waved her hand in-front of his face.

"Where I can't see you." Nathan keep looking around for Melody.

"Uhmm, Mel look at your hand." Digit told her.

"What?" Looking at her hand. " AHHH, WHERE IN THE WORLD OF HECK IS MY BLOODY HAND?"

"I think it's time girls." Tecna sighed.

* * *

"Wow, yall looked like yall were having fun at that party, I wish I was there." Riven sighed.

"We'll have a party of are own honey." Musa smirked.

"EWW, MOM, DAD, UHH...GROSS!" Melody gagged.

"And when were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend, and even bigger WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS MY BEST FRIEND SON." Riven yelled.

"Oh...yeah...that...I-I...uhh...DIGIT IS DATING RIVER!" Melody panicked.

"WHAT!" Timmy yelled.

"ARIEL IS DATING NICK!" Digit shot.

"Thanks a lot Digit." Ariel thanked sarcastically.

"Who else has a boy/girlfriend?" Helia asked.

All the kids raised there hands and hung there heads in shame.

"Explain, who is with who?" Flora asked.

"Well...I'm with River, Ariel is with Nick, Melody is with Nathan, Violet is with Dylan, Tammy and Zack,Angel and BJ, Flynn and Zoey, Sophie and Cody." Digit explained.

"What do yall want to do now, since it'd commercial brake.?" Angel asked nervously.

"SHOPPING!" Stella and Sophie both squealed.

"NO!" Zoey yelled.

**Thanks yall...also, I will have the outfits in the next chapter.R&R PLEASES!**


	2. A tonight to remember!

**Hey yall, sorry for not updating for a LONG time**

**I've had some things that I have really needed to do**

**Pleases R&R! Also I changed the couples around a little!**

**Dylan&Melody and Nathan&Violet**

**PS.I Own nothing, nor am I getting paid for this!**

**Now to the story!**

Musa: Well we're back.

Sophie: Hi mom*Waving at the one of the camera's*.

Digit: Your my is already here you brick head!

Sophie:*turns to Stella and waves* Hey mom!

Digit:*Palm face*Uhhh!

Tecna:*Rubs Digit's back* It's okay.

Digit:*Faces Cody* Why do you like her?

Cody: Umm.

Zack: Yeah, why do you like her?

Cody:...

All was silent.

Violet: Why don't we get back to the story?

Melody: Okay!

**Winx kids are still 8 and are home alone while the parents are shopping!**

Melody: Hey Tammy!

Tammy: Oh! Hey Mel!

Melody: Do you know where the meeting is being held today?

Tammy:: Angel's room.

Melody: I should have known that! Want to go with me?

Tammy:Sure! Why not?

Melody and Tammy walked into Angel's room. Everyone was in there either sitting on the bed or the beanbags.

Digit: Yo, Melody! Tammy! Over here!*Pointing to two empty beanbags on either side of her*

Melody: Thanks Dig*Sitting in the beanbag right of Digit*

Dylan: As you know we have just found out about are new powers.*Walking back and forth*

Zack:*Standing beside Dylan* Yes, we all remember are powers, Right?

Melody: Inadvisability!

Sophie: Water!

Cody: Fire!

BJ: Levitation!

Angel: Teleportation!

Zack: Elasticity!

Tammy: Healing!

Nathan: Shape shifting!

Violet: Mind manipulation and Telepathy!

Digit: Weather!

River: Super strength!

Flynn: Speed!

Ariel: Super senses!

Nick: Climbing and Flight!

Dylan: Elements!

Zoey: duplication!

Cody: Alright, now that we know that we know we have powers, we need to find out what to do with them!

Digit:*stands up*YES we need to find out, BUT we need to rest today. I mean come on yall, we can rest and relax today!

Melody: Yeah, come on, we practices ALL day yesterday!

Dylan: NO! We need to practices today!

Digit:*snap's fingers* Girls!

Melody and Sophie went over to Dylan and Cody and kissed them in a deep kiss.

Digit: EWWW! I didn't mean to kiss them, just a hit over the head!

Dylan: *In a daze* Wow!

Cody: You said it!

Violet: Now that we're done with that, let's do something!

Digit: Hmm...Why don't we sing?

Ariel: What do you want to sing?

Angel: I don't know!

Zoey: Come on yall...I want to night to be a night to remember!

Zack: ZOEY! You just gave me a great idea!

Zoey: I did? Uhhh...I mean, I did?

Zack: Yes! The song! A night to remember!

_**A night to remember! All credit goes to High School Musical!**_

_River**: Guess now its official**_

_Flynn**: Cant back out, cant back out (no)**_

_Girls**: Getting ready for the night of nights**_  
_**The night of nights, alright**_

_River**: Don't Panic (Panic!)**_

_Dylan**: Now do we have to dress up for the prom?**_

_Nathan**: Dude I dont think we have the choice**_

_Tammy:** Yeah its the night of all nights**_  
_**Gotta look just right**_

_Melody:** Dressing to impress the** boys_

_Flynn:** Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?**_

_Nathan:** Wheres the mirror?**_

_Dylan:** I think this tux is too baggy**_

_River:** Too tight, it makes me look** weird._

_Digit:** Should I go movie star glamorous, **_

_Melody:** sassy or sweet?**_

_Zoey:** Dont know, but no one better wear the same dress as me**_

_boys:** Its the night of our nightmares**_

_Girls:** Its the night of our dreams**_

_Boys:** Its too late to back out of it.**_

_Girls:** Hey, makeovers, massages.**_

_Boys:** Don't know what a corsage is.**_

_Girls:** Been waiting all our lives for** this._

_Girls:** Its gonna be a night **_

_Boys:** cant wait**_

_Girls:** To remember **_

_Boys:** Aw man**_

_Girls:** Come on now, big fun **_

_Boys: **Alright**_  
_  
**Girls: Its gonna be the night **_

_Boys:** I guess**_

_Girls:** To last forever **_

_Boys:** Lucky us**_

_Girls:** Well never ever ever** forget_

_Sophie and Cody:** Gettin Ready, Get Gettin Ready**_  
_**Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready**_  
_**(Hey you been in there an hour man)**_

_Sophie:** So, what should I do with my hair?**_

_Cody:** Wheres my shaver?**_

_Sophie:** Ooh, I love it.**_

_Cody:** I look like a waiter.**_

_Sophie:** Should I fluff it?**_

_Both:** It's get later already should be** there._

_Boys:** Her mother opens the door, I'm shaken** inside_

_Girls:** Hes here, its time, the hours arrived.**_

_Boys** :Don't know why, her fathers staring me down**_

_Girls:** Wheres my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out.**_

_Boys:** Then something changes my world**_  
_**The most beautiful girl right in front of my** eyes_

_All:** Its gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)**_  
_**To remember (Thats for sure)**_  
_**Come on now, big fun (Alright!)**_  
_**Its gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)**_  
_**To last forever (forever more)**_  
_**Well never ever ever** forget._

_Boys:** Who's that girl? (Shes so fine)**_  
_Girls: __**Who's that guy? (I don't** recognize)_  
_Boys:** Who's that girl? (She looks so good,** yeah)_  
_All:** You'll never really notice, but you probably should**_

_**All: Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)**_  
_**The night of nights, tonight**_  
_**Lets dance**_  
_**On the night of nights**_  
_**You know were gonna do it** right_

_All:** Its gonna be a night to remember**_  
_**Its gonna be the night to last forever**_  
_**Its gonna be a night to remember**_  
_**Its gonna be the night to last forever**_  
_**(Last Forever)**_  
_**Its gonna be our night (you know it)**_  
_**To remember (all time)**_  
_**Come on now, big fun (big fun)**_  
_**Its gonna be the night (love it)**_  
_**To last forever (the rest of our lives)**_  
_**Well never ever ever** forget_

_All:** Its gonna be our night (oh yeah)**_  
_**All together (say it loud)**_  
_**Come on now, everyone (that's right)**_  
_**Its gonna be a night (yeah tonight)**_  
_**To remember (hear the crowd)**_  
_**And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget! **_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, sorry for being so late on this chapter. **_

_**School has started and I've had SO much to do!**_

_**Thanks and PLEASE review!**_


End file.
